Lembrar
by Lyani
Summary: Certa vez havia lido que pintar era lembrar com cores e formas e, embora não pintasse, constantemente tinha lembranças assim. Jean/Scott


_Personagens e lugares pertencem à X-men™ _

_

* * *

_**  
LEMBRAR  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_ Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images__  
_

Era um dia frio, como todos os dias frios que precedem o encontro de um bonito amor. Mas não havia romance no ar e os flocos de neve que caíam lentamente quase não tinham encanto. Pelas ruas escorregadias e úmidas caminhavam pessoas encolhidas, rostos escondidos sob toucas e cachecóis, olhos inexpressivos indo e vindo no caminho em direção ao centro. Ela teria bloqueado todas as imagens que lhe vinham à mente, trazidas pelas lembranças do passado. Mas, mesmo sendo uma das mentes mais poderosas do mundo, esse poder ela não tinha.

Certa vez havia lido que pintar era lembrar com cores e formas e, embora não pintasse, constantemente tinha lembranças assim, em cores e formas: de saudade e dor resignada. Era seu inferno particular.

xx

"_Eu não acredito em amores que durem pra sempre", ela disse quando ainda era jovem demais pra saber sobre qualquer coisa._

"_Eu acredito por nós dois!", ele disse com sorriso cintilante e azul. E ainda que também fosse muito jovem, ele parecia saber de tudo. E ela acreditou._

xx

A bota negra que usava sob o sobretudo pesado ia quebrando os pequenos cascalhos gelados na calçada. O som emitido chegava aos seus ouvidos em menor proporção, devido à touca de lã que os cobria, mas ainda assim fazia seu coração bater descompassado: era como se ela estivesse pisando sobre suas próprias lembranças e, assim, sentia uma dor insuportável.

xx

"_Eu prometo amá-la e respeitá-la por todos os dias de nossas vidas."_

'_Eu prometo amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todos os dias de nossas vidas."_

E sorrisos, alegria, festa e flores. E a esperança de uma vida inteira felizes e juntos. Promessas que nem sempre são cumpridas à risca e que dependem muito de como são interpretadas. Ela o amou e ainda o ama. Ela o respeitou e ainda o respeita. Ele, por sua vez, também, embora distante. E a vida é essa teia estranha de ligações e relacionamentos que vêm e vão conforme os momentos.

"_Scott, eu te amo!". _E não era definitivamente uma declaração tímida de começo de relacionamento, quando não se sabe se deve ou não dizer o que se sente. E também não se tratava de uma linda frase solta durante uma tarde no parque, enquanto as pontas dos dedos se tocam e o cenário é tão perfeito quanto o sentimento em si. Não, aquilo era uma súplica, um grito, uma prece. E deveria estar acompanhada de outras tantas palavras que dariam razões para ele ficar. Mas ele não ficaria. E ela sabia. E por isso não as disse. A resposta dele foi um sorriso cinza.

xx

_ Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me _

A cada cinco passos dados, que eram lentos e incertos, ela suspirava. Por muitos anos havia se dedicado a tentar encontrar o equilíbrio entre a dor e as lembranças. E não havia a quem culpar nessa longa história vivida por ambos: foi apenas a vida e suas teias e seus momentos. Ela partiu antes dele, deixando tudo. Ele tentou dissuadí-la, mas sabia que ela estava ferida demais. Depois, ele também se foi. As memórias pesando no ombro de ambos.

Trocaram de mãos e de beijos. Trocaram juras e anéis com outras pessoas com quem compartilharam a vida, mesmo sabendo que era uma enganação, que era injusto, que não estava certo. E quando isso se tornou evidente para ambos, voltaram a ficar sozinhos.

– _Jean?_ – a voz dele, que entrou pelos seus poros e não apenas pelos ouvidos, continuava familiar, grave, mesmo que já fizesse alguns anos.

Voltou-se com seus olhos verdes para ele e então se deu conta de que já estava na calçada do café onde haviam marcado o encontro. Estava tão perdida em suas lembranças que nem o notara ali. Os olhares se encontraram. E ela só sabia porque o conhecia muito bem. O olhar dele, como sempre, se escondia sob os óculos de quartzo vermelho, realçando todos o marrom das roupas pesadas que usava.

– _Scott..._ _– _a voz saiu trêmula em meio ao ar gelado daquela tarde. Nada de diferente, nada de estranho, nada afinal. Sorriu lentamente enquanto ele se aproximava para dar-lhe um abraço. O perfume ainda era o mesmo. E eles mal podiam se tocar carregando todas aquelas roupas que lhes permitiam afugentar-se do frio cortante da rua.

– _Vamos entrar? Está um pouco gelado aqui fora! _– disse ele com uma voz que cintilava morna por entre aqueles flocos gelados.

– _Claro!_ – ela concordou, enquanto ele segurava a porta para que ela entrasse.

O café era aconchegante e o aquecedor mantinha o ambiente agradável. Mesas de madeira cobertas por toalhas em tons de vermelho e creme compunham um ambiente bonito, juntamente com os pequenos lustres de ouro envelhecido. Ele a ajudou a tirar o sobretudo e em seguida, tirou o dele próprio. Sentaram-se em uma mesa de canto, da qual era possível assistir, pela janela, ao espetáculo da neve que continuava deixando as ruas brancas.

– _Como você está?_ _– _era uma pergunta simples, feita na voz familiar dele.

– _Estou bem... –_ foi interrompida pela aproximação da garçonete, o que a poupou de continuar a frase. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no que iria pedir, ele se adiantou.

– _Um expresso e um cappuccino com chantilly_. _– _solicitou à moça, enquanto Jean permanecia olhando-o com tanta surpresa que o fazia sentir-se desconcertado. _–_ _Desculpe, era isso que você costumava tomar... Não é mais?_

– _Não, quer dizer, sim... É isso sim... É que... Você ainda se lembra... – _a paisagem lá fora não mudara nada, mas foi pra lá que seu olhar se direcionou, antes que a mão dele, sem luva, tocasse a dela sobre a mesa.

– _Quando foi que deixamos acabar?_ – ele perguntou.

Ela estava cabisbaixa, olhando para a mão dele, mas ao ouvir sua pergunta, subiu o olhar indo de encontro aos seus óculos, encontrando não os olhos dele, mas o reflexo dela mesma.

– _E acabou?_ _– _perguntou-lhe finalmente, após um longo silêncio interrompido apenas pela garçonete que deixara os cafés sobre a mesa.

_ We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand__ and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images_

O cheiro peculiar era tão bom de sentir quanto o contato da mão dele na sua. E naquele momento pensou que seria tão simples dizer-lhe que ainda o amava e ouvir dele que também a amava e então ficarem juntos para um final feliz. Mas lembrou-se de que nunca acreditara em amores que durassem para sempre.

– _Era você quem não acreditava em amores que durassem para sempre._ _– _ele pareceu ler sua mente, embora esse poder fosse dela.

E tudo nele era marrom, como o café, o chocolate e o outono. E era quase impossível não se imaginarem novamente andando de mãos dadas por uma rua qualquer repleta de folhas secas, em meio ao friozinho leve que só o outono é capaz de proporcionar. E no rosto dela, um sorriso leve que só ele era capaz de proporcionar.

Ele soltou sua mão para tomar um gole do expresso. Ela aproveitou para provar seu cappuccino, cujo gosto doce do chantilly dançando em sua boca trazia a lembrança de outros tempos, de outros cafés. Ele continuou:

– _Eu sempre acreditei, continuo acreditando._

– _Já faz muito tempo..._ _– _ela disse, engolindo com outro gole do cappuccino as demais palavras que teimavam em chegar à sua boca. Imagens de um tempo em que não estavam juntos vieram-lhe à mente e era só um pouco mais do que podia suportar.

– _Eu não me importo de continuar acreditando por nós dois. _

Antes que ela pudesse assimilar as últimas palavras que ouvira, ele ergueu-se sobre a mesa para alcançá-la ali, no lado oposto, e foi rápido demais o modo como os lábios se tocaram, misturando o gosto de café amargo com o doce do chantilly. Tristeza e lembranças.

_ Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?__So long, my luckless romance  
_

**

* * *

**

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

***Música: **Almost Lovers, **A Fine Frenzy**


End file.
